


Stuff Of Legends

by TalesInInkAndStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Downworlders, F/M, M/M, Multi, Th Blacks are shadowhunter royalty, Werewolf!Remus, naturally, shadowhunters au, sirius and james are parabatai, warlock!lily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/pseuds/TalesInInkAndStars
Summary: Someone is capturing Downworlders and forcing them to fight in secret underground rings for the entertainment of Mundanes and Shadowhunters who look down on them as Beasts.Top of this list of the missing is Remus Lupin; leiutenant to one of the most notorious werewolf gangs in the UK.When two of the Clave's opperatives stumble onto these activities, The Clave is forced to investigate and it becomes clear that illegal fighting rings beneath the city are the least of their problems...





	1. A Snake Amongst Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weird amalgamation of a few different ideas I've wanted to try for a while canonballed by a wonderful prompt from TT Brett AKA @asktheboywholived, which can be found here: http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/160361366017/wolfstar-au-synopsis-the-empiremore
> 
> Let me know what you think!

The room was dark and damp in the moonlight. The entire building had been abandoned officially for years. The family that lived there had obviously decided they no longer wanted to live in the middle of the woods. Since purchasing it no move had been made to tidy the place up resulting in piles of leaves from the holes in the ceiling and rats scurried noisily in the shadows, weaving in and out of the cages and dodging the hungry hands that made grabs for them.

The woman moved silently amongst these cages like a predator flaunting her power in front of her prey, guarding them in case they even thought about escaping. Her wild eyes darted from face to face as she passed, revelling in the misery she saw there. The patrol wasn’t strictly necessary; there hadn’t been an escape attempt in months, but she liked to remind them that there really was no hope. No hope of escape, and certainly no hope of rescue, as long as she was there to watch them. 

Amidst the submissive whimpers and plaintive stares, a quiet growl made her pause. The girl was filthy. Her hair was lank and limp, barely brushing her shoulders and her clothes were ripped and covered in grime from the countless forced transformations. She was barely human, the beast was bubbling under the surface, barely contained. She growled again, hatred radiating from her in waves. The woman cocked her head and smiled, running her tongue across her top teeth and hunkering down to look the woman in the eye.

“Hello there beastie, why the long face?” The growling increased in volume and the woman laughed with glee, kicking the cage and making it rattle against the wall. “Now now, don’t forget who your master is, little bitch. You’ve been chosen for a special force, a real puppy patrol!”

“Someone will come for us,” The girl said fiercely, “our packs, our covens. Our friends.” The woman drew a short wand of crystal from her pocket and the cage pulsed with light. The girl writhed and screamed as it burned, veins rising under her skin like thick cobwebs. Her screams got louder and more piercing until she was almost silent, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ of agony. The woman’s laughter matched the screams, twisting high and crazed as the crystal twisted and the girl writhed. Her smile faded and the crystal returned to her pocket.

“No one is coming for you,” she spat, anger and spittle flying from her lips, “you are animals and they will mourn you like a lost pet. Because that is all you are.” She stood slowly and licked her lips. “And your pack. Your coven. Your friends. They have forgotten you.”

The doors on the far side of the door opened, letting in streams of light that had half of the prisoners recoiling to the corner of their cages. A man and a woman entered the room, clad in dark clothes with tattoos swirling across the skin of their necks.

“Miss Lestrange.” The man said. “We’ve caught him.” Bellatrix Lestrange’s eyes glittered with wicked excitement.

“Fenrir’s pup? Wonderful. Bring him in!” She hunkered down and smiled sweetly at the girl who was panting hard, tears sliding down her cheeks. “Poor girl, so many months all alone in here,” she glanced across at the empty cage beside her, “now you get a roommate!”

Movement in the doorway and the man and woman returned, clutching the arms of a young man between them. He thrashed and kicked and growled as they dragged him towards the empty cage. Bellatrix left the girl’s cage and marched forward, touching the tip of the crystal to the young man’s forehead. His eyes widened and he pitched forward, going limp in the guards’ arms. He looked up sluggishly as Bellatrix grasped his chin in her hands. She stroked the long scars that marred his face for a moment.

“Remus Lupin. You are a slippery one.” She turned away as the guards deposited Lupin into the cage and locked the doors. “But we’ve got you now.” Lupin continued to struggle sluggishly as the cage door was closed and the light was shut out.


	2. The Alpha Male

When Remus came to his head was throbbing. He blinked hard against the darkness but his eyes refused to cooperate for a few moments. He tried blindly to push himself into an upright position, still straining to see but he only got as far as his hands and knees before his back hit something cold and metallic. He froze, tense and silent before taking a tentative half step, half shuffle. The floor tilted wildly and Remus pitched sideways, landing on his side and hissing as white hot pain went rushing up and down his body. A light breeze ruffled his hair and he could just see moonlight struggling in through a hole in the ceiling where the roof had collapsed in. He reached out towards the light instinctively and hit more cold metal. Bars. Nausea coiled in his stomach and Remus rolled onto his back. He could barely lie flat which mean the cage couldn’t be more than six feet by four at the most. His right side throbbed and Remus clamped a hand to his side.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_‘Ooh that’s going to hurt’ The man had smiled cruelly down at him, tip of his stele still embedded in Remus’ side. ‘Got you now little wolf.’ Remus growled in warning, trying to pull himself to his feet but the stele twisted further into his side before finally being withdrawn and he fell back to his knees gasping._  
_‘What do you want?’ The man before him laughed._

_‘I don't want anything.’ The moon shone bright through the trees illuminating the shadowhunters twisted grin as Remus’ blood ran down the side of his stele. Through the rising dizziness Remus could hear the sounds of a fight coming from all directions. His pack screamed and growled whilst other, more human voices shouted and goaded and laughed. Fear turned to anger and Remus launched himself at the man but the other two men wrestled him back to the ground. Remus contorted himself, writhing wildly, guttural snarls and growls ripping from his throat until another wolf strolled casually into view._  
_It’s fur was so matted with dried blood and mud it was almost impossible to tell what colour it had originally been. One of it’s eyes was swollen shut by a thick ridge of scarred skin. The remaining eye was trained on Remus; unblinking and cold. Remus shivered despite himself. He continued to struggle against the men holding him, never taking his eyes off of the great dark wolf._

_‘Fenrir,’ he gasped out, ‘what are yo-’ The wolf gave a violent shudder and reared up onto it’s hind legs, bones beginning to pop and crack as they ripped apart and put themselves back together to resemble the shape of a man, broad shouldered and hard muscled. His neck and shoulder tendons snapped into place and his eye once again settled on Remus with what could only be described as a hungry, wolfish grin._

_‘Remus. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.’ He stalked forward, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he wore no clothes, arms swinging casually by his side like he was out for a stroll. A thick smoke drifted through the air around them. The burning acrid stench of burning fur and skin made Remus’ eyes water. The wolf sounds were quieter now. Whimpers and moans echoing dully amongst the trees. Remus wanted so badly to go to them but even as he struggled the Shadowhunter son either side of him were binding his limbs with their steeles. ‘Take away the alpha and the pack will run wild.’ Fenrir chuckled, reaching out to lift Remus’ head with one dirty finger. ‘But not you.’ He let Remus’ head lull forward and stepped back. ‘How very boring. Hero types are son cliche, Remus, you’re better than that.’ Fenrir stopped talking, tilting his head as he regarded the bound werewolf at his feet. His tongue swept across elongated teeth before an unsettling grin stretched itself across his face. ‘I will give you the opportunity to do better than that.’ His eyes lingered on Remus’ form before he turned away to slink through the trees._

_‘You bastard! Romulus trusted you. He was your Alpha!’ Fenrir paused._

_‘And since I was the one to end his little life, that makes me the Alpha now doesn’t it little one?’ Remus opened his mouth to protest to spit and scream ‘never!’ but a fist had met his temple and the world went black._

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When his eyes finally adjusted to the dark Remus saw that the light was, in fact, coming through a hole where a pair of cellar doors once stood. Jagged looking stone steps lead from the doorway down to the filthy floor beneath Remus’ cage. He smelt the air and figured they were at least two stories underground. could make out several other cages around the room, gathered haphazardly on top of one another. It looked like the remains of what was once a grand house. An old glass chandelier lay smashed in the corner of the room and he could just make out a faint floral pattern on the crumbling wallpaper that still clung in strips to the walls. Several of the cages housed werewolves and a rush of relief coursed through him when he recognised a few surviving members of his own pack. Mostly the young pups that had had the good sense to run and hide when the Shadowhunter attacked rather than take their chances in the fight. They sat huddled in their cages; peering around the cell in terror. 

There weren't just werewolves held in the cages. Warlocks, Seelies and even a few vampires looked cautiously back at him.

What is this place? He opened his mouth to speak but a vampire across from him held a finger to her lips and pointed upwards. Remus strained his ears again and froze. Footsteps. The room waited with bated breath as the footsteps came nearer and nearer until a group of shadowhunters entered the chamber, torches in hand. Remus recognised the man who had stabbed him and growled low in his throat.

‘Now now, none of that boy.’ The man said with a grin, looking over the prisoners as if he was deciding which one to buy first. ‘New meat is always more popular,’ he craned his head to look back at Remus, ‘you’ve got a big night ahead. Your Alpha expects big things from you.’ He turned to the other men and gestured with the cock of his head. ‘Boss wants the wolves tonight.’ Hackles rose as the men began opening cages and pulling out the pups, shackling them together hand and foot. Claws lashed out and teeth elongated. Remus threw himself at the bars in warning but the men just laughed and pulled open his own cage. A young girl who was not part of Remus’ pack lashed out and knocked a guard to the ground. Two more jumped on her and Remus threw himself across the room to pull them off, fangs fully out and snarling as he clutched the girl behind him. All around them noise flared up as the prisoners left in their cages hissed clawed at the guards as they advanced on Remus and the girl. Remus swiped and one man jumped back he whirled at two more went down, clutching their bleeding skin but three more took their place and together they wrestled the shackles onto Remus’ wrists. He felt the strength flow out of him immediately, leaving Remus to pant and hiss as the rest of the wolves were chained in place.

The floor shook and silence descended amongst the prisoners. There was a moment of silence before it sounded again, the sounds of hundreds of people pushing and shoving; the irritated voices of those who were pushed a little too hard; people laughing, singing, chattering excitedly as they passed overhead. There was the faint sound of a horn being blown and the chattering quietened, replaced by the low rumbling of drums and the steady beating of hundreds of hands and feet in a slow steady rhythm. The head Shadowhunter took ahold of Remus’s chains and smiled wide, his eyes always glowing in the torchlight.

‘Showtime.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and I'm already having trouble writing :') 
> 
> Hope you enjoy - sorry it took a little longer than expected <3
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated xD


	3. Brothers In Arms

Sirius Black was lost in a tangle of limbs and lights and smoke. His heartbeat seemed to match the bassline and his muscles ached pleasantly as he swayed along with the throng of people around him, hands rising up his body and through his hair. Being from a strict, no nonsense family where self expression was downright frowned upon meant that, when given the opportunity to let go, Sirius hadn’t looked back.

The lights flashed in hazy shades of blue and red which reflected off of everyone in the room, making their silhouettes look surreal. Sirius watched his arms turn hot pink, red and electric blue as he moved them around his head. A tall girl with hair so red it looked like fire and a set of transparent butterfly wings swept past him, trailing glitter. As he watched she rose a few inches off the ground, wings beating soundlessly. She did a pirouette before delicately touching back down and whirling out of sight.

The door had been on the latch when they’d arrived, Frank and Alice leading the way inside without so much as knocking. The loft the party took place in was huge with a large bar dominating one half of the room and a makeshift dance floor on the other. Apart from maybe three others who were dancing and drinking along with the rest of the party goers, he was sure they were the only Shadowhunters present. That fact should have made him nervous and he felt the others immediately tense up when they reached the same conclusion, but Sirius had just shrugged and thrown himself in head first.

He saw James across the room from him trying and failing to chat up a pretty blond girl with pale blue skin and pointy ears. His friend had obviously just used a truly terrible pick up line and the girl was trying very hard to ignore him. Sirius could tell by the determined cock of his head that James wasn’t going to give up so easily.

Sirius' brother Regulus was dancing awkwardly with Fabian Prewett a few feet away, dark hair sticking to his forehead and eyes bright with excitement. Regulus may be two years younger than him but he’d always given Sirius a run for his money in the training room. He was their mother’s golden child but when it came to having fun he was always more reserved.

An arm slipped around his waist and Sirius smiled as Fabian’s twin brother Gideon cocked his eyebrow with a smirk.

 

‘Evening Black, glad you could make it.’

 

‘Who’s party is this?’ He had to shout to be heard over the band; a gang of Nixies who had very good taste in mundane club music. Gideon shrugged.

‘Some important American warlock is visiting some friends over here. He likes to party.’ He grabbed Sirius’ hand and twirled him around, making him laugh before bringing him in close so they were dancing back to chest.

 

‘You glad I invited you?’ Sirius rocked his hips, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth.

‘Oh anything to get me out of the institute at night and away from mother dearest.’

 

‘Ah yes the illustrious, noble and most ancient house of Black and their view on Downworlders.’

 

‘The noble and ancient house of Black can suck my dick’ he grumbled. ‘The Clave holds the Accords for fuckssake. All this blood supremacy shit is stupid.’

 

‘Well it’s good there are places like here then isn’t it? Where we can all enjoy ourselves without your batshit parents finding out.’ Sirius laughed, nodding. ‘That’s the spirit! Fuck the Clave!’ Gideon whooped, fists in the air and Sirius laughed some more.

 

‘I’m surprised to see Reg here then, he always followed the rules more than you did.’

 

Sirius smiled over at his brother. ‘Well I did have to practically drag him out of the door,’ they watched Fabian wind his arm around the younger boy’s waist, ‘he doesn’t like upsetting the peace.’ Gideon chuckled.

 

‘Never met two brothers who were so opposite each other. Fabian’s quite gone for him you know. You fancy a drink, we can pick up the love birds on the way?’ Sirius smiled.

 

‘Only if you’re buying; my parents don't give me any pocket money.’

 

The kind of person that kept a fully stocked bar in the middle of their apartment was someone Sirius would be very happy to buy a few drinks for. It took up nearly the whole width of the room. The bar itself was covered in so much glitter that it threw light around the room like pixie dust. Regulus and Fabian walked over to meet them and a Seelie with red skin and clawed hands asked what they wanted to drink. Sirius chose something luminous and fruity, enjoying the slight burn as he swallowed it. He managed to pull James away from the fae girl, who was as uninterested as ever, and down onto the stool next to him.  

 

‘How is the biggest asshole in the world doing?’ He said, taking another swig of his drink with a grin.

 

‘My pride is a little bruised, I won’t lie to you. I’ve lost my touch.’ Sirius clapped him on the shoulder solemnly.

 

‘Never thought you had any in the first place mate.’

 

‘It was a terrible technique Potter.’ Gideon said as he and Regulus sat down on the other side of him. James huffed and crossed his arms.

 

‘And what would you know about technique Prewett?’

 

‘Well, I seem to do alright with Sirius, don't I Black?’ He sent Sirius an exaggerated wink.

 

‘A regular Romeo,’ Sirius agreed, ‘he knows how to treat a girl.’

 

‘We found you making out in the training room whilst there was a meeting going on, that’s hardly the height of romance.’ Regulus said dryly.

 

‘Best twenty minutes of my life.’ Sirius said without pause. ‘Got me out of the meeting for one.’

 

‘Yeah, until mum followed me and James and also found you.’

 

Sirius flinched at the memory. Regulus and James had gotten to them first and warned them so by the time Walburga had found them they were merely skipping a meeting and not trying to get it on on one of the blank weapons tables. Gideon had shuffled quickly out of the room and Sirius had been put through the most grueling six hour training session of his entire life before being locked in his room until James had explained that he really did need his partner back if he was to go on any missions.  

 

‘You’re right; you look out for me, little brother.’

 

‘Someone’s got to.’

 

Sirius reached over to dig him playfully in the ribs.

 

‘You love me really.’

 

Regulus swatted his hands away, trying and failing to hide a grin.

 

‘Only cause mum and dad don’t.’

 

‘That is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me Reg.’

 

‘Prick’

 

‘Ooh and the names keep on coming.’ James hopped off of the bar stool and waved his arms in exasperation.

 

‘Oh Jesus, enough already! Si, I’m dying for a cigarette, come with me?’

 

‘Sure thing Jamieboy, ladies.’ Regulus stuck out his tongue and the twins curtseyed in unison, matching grins on their faces.

 

They wound their way through the crowd until they got to the balcony door on the other side of the apartment. Sirius slid it open, cigarette already between his lips and he passed the pack behind him for James to take one. He and James had both discovered back when they went to school in Idris that having something to keep their hands occupied did wonders for their stress levels. It was expected after an exam or, lately, after a particularly tough or exhilarating mission to find James and Sirius side by side sharing a pack of cigarettes.  

 

‘We’re almost out.’ James said, lighting his cigarette from the end of Sirius’, leaning in close and bracing his hands on his shoulders.

 

‘Yeah well it’s your turn to buy Jamie.’

 

‘Yeah yeah, I’ll ask Frank tomorrow.’

 

The music continued to thrum around them as they stood in companionable silence, sucking in smoke and exhaling lazily into the night air.

 

‘So how was home?’ He asked, tapping the end of the cigarette with his forefinger. ‘Euphemia didn’t miss me too much did she?’

 

‘She asked if you were eating properly’ James replied good naturedly, ‘she was more interested in why I still don't have a girlfriend.’ Sirius snorted.

 

‘God only knows why mate, when surely, every girl in the Institute positively swoons over you.’ His voice was dripping in sarcasm and James swatted him on the shoulder.

 

‘Yeah, well she’s worried about you too Padfoot.’

 

‘What? Why would she be worried about me? I’m way more capable, smart and good looking than you are.’ James makes a noncommittal noise and leant his back against the railings.

‘She thinks you’re lonely. What with Regulus taking more and more missions without us-’

 

‘I’m not lonely without Regulus, I’ve got you for one, annoying as you are.’

 

‘You can’t spend the rest of your life dressing in black, listening to angry music and staying up all night to piss off your parents, Pads.’

 

‘I resent that comment; it brings me immense joy in life.’

 

‘And your parents are only getting worse Si, their way of running things is seriously messed up.  Mum says the Clave is discussing bringing in someone to keep an eye on them, maybe even replace them as heads of the Institute eventually.’ Cigarette temporarily forgotten and left dangling between his lips, Sirius turned his head sharply to look at his friend.

 

‘Euphemia said that?’ James nodded, arms raised in a gesture for Sirius to calm down.

 

‘She speculated. It’s a suggestion someone made. No one’s taking it seriously apart from my parents and a few others that no one important cares about.’

 

‘What a wonderful world that would be.’ Gideon poked his head through the door and whistled to get their attention.

 

‘Hey lads, someone just told Fab and I that there’s this cool thing going on downtown, you guys wanna come?’ Sirius raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with James.

 

‘What kind of a thing?’ He's asked. Gideon shrugged as if the question hadn’t even crossed his mind.

 

‘I dunno, a performance or something?’ James slumped beside him.

 

‘It’s not bloody ballet or something is it? Mum made me see one when I visited and I almost died I was so bored.’ Sirius, whose mother had made him do ballet for the first seven years of his life and who actually had quite enjoyed himself, stayed quiet at James’ moaning.

 

‘No James it’s not a bloody ballet. You coming or what?’ Sirius thought about what awaited him if he's were to go back to the Institute, shivered at the thought and stubbed out his cigarette.

 

‘Yeah, I’m in.’

  
  


*****************************************************************************************************

 

‘So remind me again who told you about this amazing super cool “event” again?’ They were stood on the side of the road looking up at what Sirius could only describe as a wreck of a building. The brickwork was covered in moss and dirt, obscuring whatever colour it was to begin with with layers of concrete grey. The roof was sagging dramatically at the centre and it had even collapsed partially in places. It was hard to see anyone living in a building this decrepit, let alone host any sort of event there. The wind whistled through Sirius’ hair and he's turned up the collar of his leather jacket to stop himself from shivering.

 

‘Gilderoy.’ Fabian said absently, staring up at the house with the same look of trepidation that Sirius felt. James craned his head around Sirius and shot the twins a glare.

 

‘You let Lockhart talk you into going _anywhere?’_ He's said pointedly. Fabian shrugged.

 

‘Lot’s of other people were going to, Lockhart’s just the one who invited us. Look,’ he's pointed further down the overgrown path that wound it’s way up to a stone arch serving as a front door where a steady trickle of shadowhunters and, to Sirius’ curiosity, some mundanes, were passing through. They chattered away to each other seemingly undisturbed by their surroundings. The five of them glanced at each other before Regulus eventually stepped forward.

 

‘Well come on then.’ He said following the crowd. Sirius, not to be outdone by his younger brother, set off after him and James and the twins followed them a moment later.

 

The moment they reached the arch Sirius’ ear popped and his skin tingled and he knew they’d passed through a glamour.The old house melted away and they emerged into what Sirius could only reasonably describe as an _arena._ There was a large pit sunken into the ground directly in front of them with sandy stones littering the bottom and two giant gates on either side where the competitors enter and leave. The stands circled the arena, rising at least six feet into the air. Before they have a chance to turn around or even glance at each other more people entered behind him and they got swept along towards the stands in a whirlwind of chattering and laughing.

 

‘Where the fuck are we right now?’ Regulus asked when they finally managed to snag some seats beside a group of mundane boys who were laughing and pelting popcorn at one another. Sirius wondered if maybe it this was a boxing match - he's’d heard that in Idris they were still used as another level of training. James seemed to have the same idea.

 

‘Extra training?’ Regulus shakes his head and gestures around him.

 

‘Boxing matches are used but this arena’s too big and why would there be mundanes here?’ Before any of them could offer another explanation a gong sounded from somewhere behind them and a hush settled over the crowds.

 

Sirius caught sight of two figures moving through the crowd directly across from him. The first was a tall man with ugly scars covering his face and long matted hair held carelessly in a pile over one shoulder. He's moved with a predatory grace and Sirius recognised the gait of a werewolf. The second figure was female and all Sirius could really see was the shock of red hair, twisted into a plait. She followed the man at a short distance as he's leant to talk with someone Sirius couldn’t see as they were hidden behind a sort of screen situated just above the last of the rows. The woman paused a few meters away and seemed to be listening to what they were saying with a stern expression on her face. She twisted slightly as the man looked over his shoulder in her direction and she caught Sirius’ eye. She looked scared and so unbelievably angry that Sirius recoiled slightly in his seat at the glare she sent his way. He's nudged James in the side but when he turned back the woman was gone and the gong sounded again before he's could speak.

 

The gates creaked open and a group of werewolves, chained together entered the ring. They looked young, most of them barely older than pups; eyes wide with fear and confusion as they were stopped in the dead center of the ring. Sirius’ eyes drift back to the werewolf in the stands and watched as a slow maniacal smile slid across his face. He's seemed to be focussed on one particular werewolf at the back of the group and Sirius found his eyes following the man's stares. The werewolf in question had one arm protectively wrapped around a young girl who cowered behind him, obviously hurt. He was tall and thin with scars littered along his arms and face and bright amber eyes that flitted back and forth over the crowd warily. His hair was damp and dishevelled, hanging limply over his forehead. Sirius found he couldn’t take his eyes off of him even as the other gate rumbled and started to open. He's watched the man’s body tense up, muscles straining under the dirty clothes he wore and Sirius knew instantly something was wrong. The mundanes on the other side of him stopped throwing their snacks, suddenly unsure as to what they were watching but the other Shadowhunters around them only seemed to become more excited, almost rising out of their collective seats.

 

A group of six demons were herded into the ring by a Shadowhunter wielding two stele blades. They stayed close together as they were lead into the ring,their long scaled bodies twisted and lopsided. The two legs and a long tail, not unlike a snakes, gave them a limping gait as they moved and their cat like faces were hostile and animalistic with bright yellow eyes the gleamed wickedly in the sunlight. They were easily six feet tall and they glared at the occupants of the arena as they rose onto their haunches and got ready for a fight. The chains disappeared from the werewolves hands and feet and the gong sounded one final time.

  


‘Fuck.’ Sirius watched in horror as the werewolves threw themselves to the ground just in time for the first demon to go sailing over their heads. The dark haired werewolf looked around as another crashed into him and Sirius found himself leaping to his feet. The two tumbled, thrashing around until the werewolf managed to straddle the creature. He looked hesitant to shift and Sirius almost threw him his own seraph blade but restrained himself - giving the competitors weapons would just get them and him in more trouble.

The werewolf shifted - transforming in an instant from a tall scarred man into a magnificent wolf. The demon hissed and swiped but the wolf caught the arm before it could hit him and it wrenched. Blood gushed through its fur and the demon’s bones crunched as it was torn from it body. The arena burst into cheers as the limb went flying. Bastards. All of them.

‘What the fuck is going on here!’ He demanded. James, Regulus and the twins were following the fights as closely as he was and James turned to him, mouth set in a grim line.

‘I don’t know but I don’t like it. They’re making them fight like animals for their amusements.’

‘And in front of mundanes,’ Regulus interjected with a disgusted expression. ‘They’re exposing hundreds of Mundanes to our world who knows what that’ll cause.’

In the pit the wolves had split off into groups, many had already shifted but some had remained in human form, slashing and kicking as best they could. A wolf with fur the colour of honey was protecting a girl no more than thirteen years old, attacking anything that came near her. Other wolves joined this tactic including the wold Sirius had been watching. He checked him over for injuries quickly but the wolf was in pretty good shape, fur matted but no lasting injuries as far as Sirius could see. People were cheering all around them as the demons made swipes for the cubs and received slashes and bites from the adult wolves in return. The two the blonde wolf had managed to take down combined with the armless wonder the dark haired wolf had subdued meant they were down four and a half left. Some of the mundances in the audience were getting up tp leave, obviously realising watching werewolves being torn apart was a little too much for them. James grabbed his shirt sleeve and started hauling him towards the exit.

‘We have to go Sirius, we need to report back. Get them out of here.’ James’ expression was thunderous and Sirius felt his own anger and disgust rise high in his own chest. He nodded, eyes scanning over the wolves once more until, by some miracle, he met the dark haired wolves eyes. I am going to get you out of here, he thought. All of you. The wolf cocked its head at him for a moment and turned back to the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? What did I tell ya, not as long as last time xD
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos make me very happy x


	4. Green Eyed Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ally joins the fray...

‘We have to shut them down immediately!’ Regulus nodded vigorously as James slammed his hand down onto the table in front of them. Orion and Walburga had called them into their shared office the second they’d returned. Walburga was getting more and more angry at James’ actions but Orion just looked disdainful; features never lifting above minor annoyance. Sirius could already tell that they weren’t going to get anything out of his parents. 

‘What mundanes do in their own time is nothing to do with us.’ His father said once James had stopped to take a breath. Sirius exhaled but didn’t say anything. His parents didn’t respect him at the best of times, yelling wouldn’t help. Regulus managed to speak calmly and Sirius wanted to kiss his little brother.

‘It’s not just mundanes - shadowhunters, warlocks, even a seelie or two. It’s an organised ring and it goes directly against the accords.’ The heads of the institute looked at them, then at each other before Orion sighed and moved from where he sat on the edge of the desk. 

‘Like I said to Potter, this is of no concern to the Clave. We have real threats, demons on the streets. Vampires and werewolf clans have been feuding again. There is no reason to investigate what’s probably no more than a couple of dog fighting rings.’ 

‘You’re not listening.’ Sirius was aware of how tense he was, trying to stay calm. His fingernails bit into the palms of his hands. ‘They are forcing werewolves to transform and fight one another. Fight demons! We can’t just ignore that.’ Walburga stood too, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

‘You do not decide how we run things here.’ She seethed. ‘You barely know how to represent this family correctly so don’t you presume to know what we must or must not do!’ Her voice had been steadily climbing until she was practically shrieking into Sirius’ face. Never one to back down, especially from his mother, Sirius glared right back, unflinching until Orion tugged at his wife’s sleeve. 

‘If this is really an issue for you then I will allow you to observe these activities. Gather intel and prove to us that this is worth our attention.’ He walked back around the desk and sat down, pulling a pile of documents towards him. ‘The next time Prewett hears about one of these fight rings you best get down there. Now, get out of our office.’ Walburga looked to her husband with gritted teeth but conceded and Sirius left without another word. Regulus and James following silently behind.  
No one around the Clave seemed to know anything about the fights at all. Fabian and Gideon did their best to make the rounds on missions and in between training sessions but there was nothing to know. Sirius had gone to Gilderoy since he was the one to invite the twins in the first place but he’d simply chuckled and clapped Sirius on the shoulder and told him if he wanted his attention that badly he would gladly take him somewhere else. Sirius fought the urge to break Lockhart’s wrist. The more time that passed the more worried he felt for the werewolf he’d made eye contact with in the arena. There could have been a dozen fights by now and whilst the wolf’s abilities were nothing to be scoffed at: there was every possibility he could be dead. Frustration coursed through him, he hated feeling useless, hated that he could do nothing until someone got word of the next match.

Training helped. Sirius was good at fighting, not as precise as Regulus with technique but he made up for it with persistence. On days where he had no missions and the frustration became too much Sirius made his way down to the basement level training rooms to hit things and throw swords until he felt better.  
It was starting to feel more and more like an oven with every round he went. Regulus had come down at some point and they’d been sparring for what felt like hours. Sirius had long since shed his jacket and tied back his long hair to keep it out of his face. His brother was in a similar state; hair curling damply by his ears, chest rising and falling rapidly. His bow and arrow were temporarily set aside in favour of a long wooden staff which he held tightly in both hands. Sirius brandished his own seraph blade and rolled his shoulders, ready for the next round. 

‘You should just give up you know.’ Sirius said confidently, trying to hide how out of breath he was. He’d been fighting Reg ever since they were both old enough to hold a weapon. 

‘I am obviously the superior fighter, we both know it.’ Regulus raised an eyebrow.

‘Oh mother, you’re back.’ Sirius yelped, craning his neck towards the office doorway looming over the training area but it remained closed and the lights stayed off. Regulus knocked the staff into his side, sending him reeling onto the floor. Sirius sprang quickly to his feet and scowled, raising his blade and diving at his brother. Seraph met staff and Sirius started slashing the blade back and forth, crisscrossing harshly before giving a quick jab which Regulus barely managed to dodge back from. 'See?’ Regulus rolled his eyes and Sirius grinned stepping forward for another swing.

Regulus dug one end of the staff into the ground and vaulted himself over Sirius’ head, snapping the staff between his legs and sending him stumbling off balance. Another two hits to each shoulder blade and one to the arse and Sirius found himself once again flat on his back staring up at the ceiling, his brother looming over him with a smug grin on his face.

‘You were saying?’ Sirius gave an exaggerated sigh and held out a hand. 

‘Yeah yeah, you’re a real prodigy. Now help me up.’ He wiggled his fingertips until Regulus bent to help him up and yanked him over his head. Regulus landed ungracefully in a heap beside him. 

‘You bastard.’ He panted. Sirius grinned.

‘You love me really.’ They lay listening to the sound of their laboured breathing and willing their limbs to stop trembling from exertion. Regulus huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes and jumping back to his feet, retrieving the fallen staff and putting it back on the rack. Sirius stayed lying down and Regulus dropped down beside him again and they both fought to catch their breath. 

They were still there, content to lie on the wooden floor and talk when Gideon walked in, James and Fabian close behind. 

‘We got one boys!’ Fabian said, nudging Sirius in the side with his foot and grinning down at him when Sirius cracked one eye open to glare up at him. 

‘Quit that.’ He whined. Regulus took Gideon’s offered hand. ‘When?’ Sirius rolled over onto his stomach so he could see the group.

‘Tonight.’ 

The facade was different this time. Rather than a small dilapidated house with a sagging roof they were stood outside what looked like an old hospital building. The roof looked holey in places and the white paint had faded to grey but it was still in much better condition than the previous shack. Once again they followed the steady trickle of people down the overgrown path and into the arena. There was no sign of the man with the scars but Sirius had the feeling his visit was a once in awhile thing. Like the big boss coming in to see if everything was running smoothly. The air was tense as they waited for the fighting to start. Some of the guards walked the length of the stands, pulling giant swathes of fabric over the windows and cracks in the walls, obscuring the night sky from view. Once all natural light was gone the gong sounded and a small group of vampires were lead into the ring followed by the same group of wolves as before, albeit a smaller number of them. They looked tired, clutching at wounds not quite healed. Sirius scanned their faces until he found the wolf he’d met eyes with. He looked terrible; hair matted to his face with grime and blood, eyes bloodshot and murderous. 

The fight was just as brutal as they remembered. Hordes of demons made their way through the group, tearing at limbs and screeching as they fed. Most of the vampires stayed together, swiping out and dashing away before the demons could retaliate. The wolves were more vicious, shifting back and forth at crazy speeds to rip and slash one second, kick and punch the next. The mundanes in the audience were quiet, unsure of what they were seeing but the shadowhunters and downworlders whooped and cheered as black and red blood painted the dust at their feet. 

Sirius watched the amber eyed wolf with something akin to wonder. He seemed hesitant to shift but it was obvious the other wolves saw him as the leader. They rallied around him as he fought round after round without mercy: quick, lethal and powerful. One of the vampires - a slight girl with dark hair and a vicious snarl was caught off guard and screamed as the demon bit it the skin of her arm. The wolves didn’t hesitate to ambush it, crashing into the demon to dislodge it. The leader shifted back into human form and carried her to the far side of the arena, seeming to post two of the other wolves to keep her safe. Wolves and vamps rarely get along but the vampires seemed to accept this as a temporary treaty and re-group. 

By the end of the round only the vampires and werewolves remained standing. Sirius visibly slumped in his seat, turning to James when he tapped him on the leg.

‘See that girl over there?’ He gestured with his head to the other side of the arena where the redhead from the last fight was leaning over the railing with wide anxious eyes. She looked like she was muttering under her breath as she watched the werewolves gather to assess their injuries, the elder wolves encompassing the younger as they waited for their next opponents. 

‘She looks about as pleased as we are to be here. I reckon we should talk to her.’ Sirius nodded looking back at James to study the forced casualness in his voice. 

‘And not just because she’s smoking hot?’ He murmured. James blushed, scowled and hit him in the arm. 

‘Don’t be an arse.’ Sirius held his hands up in surrender. 

‘Put your tongue back in your mouth Potter; you’re drooling.’ 

When the final match ended they made their way through the crowds in search of the girl. The sheer number of people made it difficult to know which direction they were going. Sirius craned his head but couldn’t see anything through the crowds of people. It would be a miracle if they found one girl in this many people. 

As they walked he felt Regulus tense up beside him and knew immediately something was wrong. He drew his seraph blade silently and motioned for the twins and James to do the same. 

A sudden bang had them all whirling to see a group stalking towards them. The leader was tall with frighteningly pale skin and hair so perfectly gelled back not even a hurricane would dislodge it. 

‘Can we help you?’ James asked, voice light and breezy but with an edge underneath. The leader stepped forward. He was easily a foot taller than Sirius and even taller than the twins but none of them backed down. 

‘We know what you’re up to - the Black brothers and their groupies. You off to rat us out to mummy and daddy?’ He sneered pathetically and Sirius raised an eyebrow. Regulus actually snorted. 

‘You seriously don't know anything about our relationship with our parents,’ he turned to Sirius with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin, ‘when was the last time mum even pretended to listen to anything you say?’ Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. 

‘I dunno know, how old are you again?’ He looked at the group again. All of them had rune tattoos littered across their skins, they were Shadowhunters. 

‘How can you just sit there whilst they’re tortured like that?’ The leader sneered at him again, reaching back for his seraph blade with a chuckle.

‘Because it’s fun?’ Before any of them could reply the guy grabbed for James’ arm. James flattened his palm, twisting until the grip slackened and he wriggled free. The rest of the group charged for them and Sirius went to work. The first guy that came for him managed to grab him tried an arm lock that didn’t work. He whirled away from his attacker, head butting another as he was rushed from behind. He kicked a third and slashed his blade through the man’s side. 

James and the leader entered his field of vision. James was swinging his blade at lightning speeds as his attacker dodged and ducked quikcly. Someone’s arms wrap around him, pinning his arms to his side and Sirius focussed back on his own fight. He snapped his hips backward, trying to dislodge the woman’s arms but the grip was too tight. He felt his ribs beginning to compress under the strain and hurriedly tried to remember the different ways to get out of holds. He let himself go slack and kicked out when he felt the grip lighten, catching the woman on the jaw and sending her spinning to the ground. 

Regulus was knocking arrows behind them, quickly realising that the fight was too close quarters and slinging it back onto his shoulders and drawing his staff.  
The twins were working as one, tossing their blades back and forth to each other like a circus juggling act. They grasped each other’s forearms tightly, Gideon swinging Fabian around and into one of their attackers. Around half their numbers were lying unconscious around them but someone must have called for reinforcements as another half a dozen angry looking Shadowhunters appeared around the corner. 

‘Aw hell.’

Suddenly a shimmering dome spilled out over the group and Sirius whirled to see the redhead standing behind them his hands extended, fingers glittering with a bright blue energy which pulsed hypnotically. Her eyes were brilliant blinding green and Sirius’ eyes widened. A warlock. Interesting. 

She contorted her arms into various positions, all the while never taking her eyes off the group of hostile Shadowhunters across from them. They had all gone stock still. Sirius put his blade away and crossed his arms over his chest with a grin. They looked like they were fighting to gain control of their bodies as they pick their unconscious friends off of the ground and turned to go, veins straining under the skin of their arms. Another flick of the warlock’s wrists and they turned stiffly and walked away from them without so much as a backwards glance.

‘Not bad.’ Sirius commended, clapping the warlock on the shoulder. ‘I take it they won’t be coming back?’ The warlock shrugged off his hand quickly and turned to look at him. 

‘No; powerful suggestion spell. They won't remember you were here.’ James looked like he was about to combust.

‘Are you a magician? Because when you’re around everyone else disappears.’ He didn't look like he’d meant to say anything and clapped a hand over his own mouth with wide eyes. The warlock turned slowly to look at him with one eyebrow raised. Sirius held in a laugh. Regulus and the twins did not. 

‘Oh my fucking god that was amazing!’ Fabian howled, leaning heavily on his brother who looked like he was about to collapse he was snorting so hard. ‘That was so fucking stupid I can’t breathe!’ James blushed deeper and deeper and the warlock’s mouth quirked upwards in a half smile which only made James’ embarrassment melt away. 

‘You’re all kinds of sexy when you fight.’ The girl didn’t respond so he pushed on. ‘Don't be shy darling, was your dad a boxer? Because damn, you’re a knockout.’ 

The warlock sent Sirius a look that said he-cannot-be-serious and he merely shrugged back. Regulus sidled up next to him and spoke into Sirius’ ear.

‘Should we stop him? She might break out a hex.’ Sirius watched the way his best friend went to drape an arm over her shoulder and be abruptly pushed away, sending him off balance and clattering to the floor.

‘He’s having fun,’ he replied lowly. ‘Who are we to deny him?’ 

‘Maybe another time, I could show you a couple of moves that’d really have you reeling.’ 

‘Annnnd now we cut in. Okay, James? Stop scaring the poor woman before she kicks your arse.’ The warlock looked at him with relief. 

‘It’s Lilly.’ They shook hands. Lilly’s were incredible soft and delicate but they felt powerful enough to break his own given the opportunity. ‘We probably should get going though. As big of a group as that was there’s always more after the matches, looking for a fight.’ Sirius exchanged glances with the others. They couldn’t go back to the Clave empty handed, it’d only prove that there was nothing to investigate. ‘My home isn't far from here. We can haul up there for a while, until tomorrow at least.’ Sirius nodded gratefully. 

‘Lead the way.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... don't even look at me....  
>  nearly a year since the last update... ya'll don't deserve this kind of treatment. If you're still out there please know I am greatful and please bear with me... cause I suck....
> 
> (And yes, I do see the irony of the authors notes from last chapter... like I said; don't look at me)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at @talesininkandstars to say hi or to gush and prompt about anything creatively!


End file.
